


Red Valentine

by Notmenotthemtwo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmenotthemtwo/pseuds/Notmenotthemtwo
Summary: Dean and Ruby go on a date for Valentine's.
Relationships: Ruby/Dean Winchester





	1. Chapter 1

"Aww, is the big bad hunter afraid of me? Poor little boy."

Dean glared at her. He took out the Colt to shoot her. 

Sam sees Dean ready to kill Ruby, and immediately grabs his arm away just as the bullet left the chamber, missing Ruby's head. 

"NO!"

Ruby flinched. But smirked.

"SO Close. See you later." She shashes away. 

"The hell! You're still protecting her? She's a demon!"

"She saved my life!"

Dean shakes his head. 

"You are protecting that bitch over your own brother. Dammit Sam!" Dean puts on his jacket. "I'm going for a walk. Don't you dare take Baby for a drive, especially with that skank in it."

"She's different Dean! She is not evil!" Sam protested.

"Whatever man. Whatever gets you wet."

Dean saw Sam's face. Yep. Dean was right.

"It's not like that." Sam protested in a weak voice. 

"Take a cold shower."

Ruby was walking down and alley when she got grabbed.

"Whore."

"Jackass."

Dean grabbed her and lifted Ruby in the air. Ruby started rocking on Dean's hips.

"Take the panties off."

"Kinda hard with you holding my ass."

Ruby grabbed Dean's face. Soon they were kissing hard in that alley. 

Twenty minutes later, Ruby felt liquids down her leg.

"Really?! You couldn't wear a condom?"

"You hate them."

"Still."

Dean smirks as he puts himself back in. They despised one another, which made their sessions mind blowing. Ruby was banging both, but only Dean knew about her and Sam. Both agreed to keep Sam in the dark. For Dean and Ruby, it was just sex. 

"Winchester. It's Valentine's tomorrow. You gonna take off and bang some random chicks?" Ruby knew Sam wanted to take her out for their "meetings" tomorrow. He even talked about renting a room.

"Maybe. It is my favorite holiday." Dean grabbed Ruby's ass. Ruby smiled.

"Or we can meet up and try not to kill one another." Ruby says grabbing Dean's arms and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Dinner?"

"Only if you're paying Winchester. But I won't accept a date without flowers."

"Women."

"Don't be so cheap. I can get pretty generous later on."

"I'll hold you to that." Dean turns her around and kisses her.

Ruby had her assignment. But no way was she missing Valentine's.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sorry Sam, I have a lead on Lilith. You have to find a way to get your fix. I suggest a crossroads. Yeah, it sucks working on Valentines. Good luck." Ruby flips her phone shut. Sam just asked her for dinner and a date. "You should have asked with flowers." 

She knew how Sam felt about her, she didn't feel the same. His heart was too big. Dean at least understood her. She looked at her reflection. 'Not bad.'

Her dark hair was in a french twist, and she was wearing diamond earrings. She knew Dean too well, that is why she rented the jacket. The restaurant she picked was a typical French restaurant, but for once wanted to take a break. Even her dress was red. It was short, but classy. She knew Dean would love it. 

Hearing the door knocking, Ruby opened it. Seeing Dean's eyes, she knew he liked her outfit.

"Are those for me?" Ruby eyes were big, but pleasantly surprised seeing the flowers. 

"Here." Dean was just planning on buying a cheap bouquet at the supermarket, but he realized he couldn't be cheap. He instead went to a flower shop and ordered a dozen long stemmed red roses. Highway robbery, but just this once. 

Ruby sniffs them. 

"I'm flattered. Thank you." Wow. She was expecting daisies, but roses? She pulled Dean's head down for a kiss. "I made reservations. It has a dress code."

"Naturally." Dean hated snobby places like that, but it is Valentine's. "I have to freshen up." So much for bowling.

Sam was disappointed Ruby wasn't available. He knew where Dean was, slutting around town with whomever was available. Good thing their shared room had cable. 

"Dammnnn." Ruby's eyes seeing Dean. His hair was slicked back, he shaved in the bathroom and was wearing cologne. He was wearing Ruby's jacket she rented. He usually didn't wear jackets like this, but since she rented it...

"You like what you see?" He teased. 

"We'll be lucky to get out of here." Ruby wanted go rip his clothes off and toss him on the bed. 

"Dessert after. My car is out front."


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes thank you." Seeing Dean's eyes, Ruby assures Dean. "It's cool, I got this." That champagne was expensive.

"Nope. I'm a gentleman." Looks like Dean has to hit the pool halls tomorrow. This meal was expensive. That's why he only ordered a soup. 

"Dean..."

"Uh uh. Enjoy that steak." Dean tried not to flinch at the price, but he couldn't help it. 

"The lady want to see the dessert menu?" The waiter asked. 

"Non. Merci."

"Very well." He hands Dean the bill. 

Dean flinched. Yikes. Looks like he and Sam have to live on peanut butter and jam sandwiches for awhile. Ruby just smirked. 

"Dessert is later."

Hearing that, Dean couldn't pay the bill fast enough.

Soon Dean was pulling up her dress.

"Easy there. This dress is expensive."

"Your underwear isn't." 

Ruby moaned as she felt Dean's tongue. Damn. Especially when Dean lifted her legs. 

She was laying in the back of the Impala as Dean went down on her. She wasn't usually a moaner, but she couldn't help herself. 

Soon Dean was unbuckling his belt and pants. 

The window was steamed with their sweaty bodies. Ruby's dress was rolled up in a ball, she didn't care. She knew she lost her deposit, but having Dean inside of her moving his hips distracted her. 

"Mmmhhh." She stuck her tongue inside his. 

Soon they were naked outside watching the lake.

"Winchester."

"Ruby."

"Happy Valentine's."

Dean kisses her with her head in his hand. 

"Same to you kiddo."

Sam smirked at Dean strolling in. 

"Had a good night?" Sam teased, seeing the countless hickeys.

"Red Valentine Sammy." 

Ruby smiles at the red roses. 

"Dean. My Valentine."


End file.
